


A Changed God

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, F/M, Humor, Insecure Loki, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Few years after the Battle of New York, Loki goes to the Avengers Tower, with a precise objective in mind.





	

It was a beautiful night, the kind of night that makes you look up. The sky was so bright, so starry, but not in New York City. Without any hesitation, Loki jumped on the glass window of the Avengers Tower and started running. Not inside the building, no, he vertically ran on it, thanks to his magic ~~stolen~~ boots. If he had wanted to, he could have run on rainbows or waterfalls, but he was here for a reason. 

Soon he had reached the floor he was looking for, the 76th. Without a noise he cut a hole through the window and easily entered the room. The ~~also stolen~~ shadow-thread from his coat made him invisible to everyone, but not to any heat detector. Fortunately for him, Frost Giants have a low body temperature.

Nobody was around, the God walked to the third door on the right.

As he opened it, a soft [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGW-4YtSQdk) started playing. He came in and a dim light turned on.

There she was, sleeping in her cradle. 

"Beautiful." 

It looked so comfortable it hurt him to pick her up. He slid one of his hand under her head and neck and put the other under her hips and bottom, then lifted her. She didn't wake up. For a few second he stood there, transfixed. The three-month-old looked fabulous with her big tuft of black hair. She opened her eyes, emerald-green, just like his own, and looked at him. He smiled... She cried. He rocked his baby, trying to soothe her.

"Please don't cry. Please, my little bird, don't cry." He pleaded.

She kept wailing. He decided to put her back in her crib. She rolled onto her side and smiled. He kneeled to be at her level and looked at her delighted face behind the cradle's bars.

"So you are actually happier when you are caged?" He chuckled "They want to put me in a cage too, you know... Is that why you don't want me to hold you?" He lamented. She just looked at him and squealed.

"Don't take it personally, she just really doesn't like your perfume." An unfamiliar Scottish voice behind him affirmed. He turned to face a grey-haired man in a red velvet jacket.

"How do you know that?"

"I speak baby." The stranger replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," He answered before taking a bite out of the hot dog he had in hand. "And you're wanted for trying to take over the Earth and subjugate more than 7 billion people. Along with other countless crimes."

"All in the past." He retorted. "I'm a changed God; I swear I'm here on a purely friendly visit--"

"You're not my friend." A familiar voice boomed "You're my brother." There were Thor and a suited Tony Stark. "Why are you here? Are you insane?" the Thunderer asked.

"The voices tell me I am entirely sane." Loki grinned. "I just want to see my daughter and my better half..." He looked behind the two superheroes. "Where is she?"

"Right behind you," You breathed. "Now, am I here to kick your ass or kiss you?"

"I'll take the latter, pretty bird." He answered in a low voice as he leaned forward. When your noses almost touched he stopped and smirked. You seized his wrists, pulling him closer. When your lips met, and your tongues touched, he groaned softly, closing his eyes. His arms circled you. You broke the kiss and took his hands. Click! You had handcuffed him.

"Really? You could have waited until we're in private." He joked and Tony vainly tried to hide his grin.

"I designed them, especially to restrain you." 

"How considerate of you." He replied with a fake smile.

"We're taking you to your cell. Just don't do anything stupid."

 

****

 

He looked at the ceiling of his cell, everything was so white, so coldly impersonal, but he could not care less. Of course he would escape, but not without saying goodbye to the woman who had stolen his heart... Speak of the devil and in he walks.

"Thor and I spoke on your behalf, but Midgard's laws are as they are. And you did cause the death of 74 people and deeply damaged the city." You said, sitting next to him, your sleeping baby held against your chest with your right arm. "They want to condemn you to lifelong imprisonment. I thought you'd want to see her before you inevitably leave."

He lifted your left hand and kissed your knuckles.

"Take care of our little bird."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedbacks are welcome and awaited.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> LLAP


End file.
